In the Blink of an Eye
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David realize how precious life is, and make a decision regarding their careers.


In the Blink of An Eye

***Chris and David's Apartment***

It's Monday morning, and Chris is getting ready for work. It has only been 3 days since she found out about her retirement benefits. Today was the day that she was going to tell Feldberg, and she was nervous about it.

She got up and got ready for work, and then went and made her and David breakfast. After some yummy Spanish omelets, they cleaned the kitchen together. She had worked from home last Friday, so she hadn't seen Mary Beth since they went to the retirement meeting, and she wanted to tell her first that she was officially going to do it.

They gathered their things and then headed to the parking garage.

David helped her load her things into the Range Rover, and then kissed her goodbye.

"I love you babe, I hope you have a good day".

"I love you too, honey. See you tonight". She kissed him a few more times, and then got in the car.

20 minutes later, she was at work.

*Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris pulled up and parked, and came inside. She put her stuff down, and signed in. She sat down at her desk, and began to write out her retirement letter.

Mary Beth came in a few minutes later.

"Morning, Chris! That's a snazzy car parked in your spot out there".

"Hi, Mary Beth. That was one of my birthday presents from David".

"So tell me how you managed to forget your birthday?"

"Well with Hawaii, and the vow renewal, and me having pneumonia, and then almost being made Captain, and then winning the lottery, it was just the last thing on my mind".

"Makes sense".

"So…I am telling Feldberg today that I am retiring on New Year's Eve. How does this sound? "District Attorney Feldberg: This letter serves as notice that I am retiring from this position and the NYPD effective December 31, 2016. Thank you so much for your faith in me over the years and your support as both a co-worker and boss. Sincerely, Christine Keeler".

"Sounds great to me, Chris. I am telling him the same thing… think we should go together, or separately?"

"Let's go together".

They printed their letters, and headed to his office.

They knocked, and he told them to come in.

"Hi ladies, happy Monday. How can I help you?"

"Well, Todd. We have come to announce to you our intentions to retire, at the end of December."

"Both of you? What brought this on?"

"It's time. I want to spend more time with my husband, and now that we have won the lottery, I won't feel as guilty by not bringing in my paycheck. I have given many years, and it's time".

"Fair enough. And how about you, Detective Lacey?"

"I have also given many years, and I want to spend more time with my daughter while she is still in school and still needs me. She is my last baby, after all, and this is a partnership".

"She's right, Todd. We wouldn't want to do it with anyone else".

"I understand. Well, I can't say that I am happy about this, because you two are my strongest team. However, I understand and I respect your decision, and I appreciate you coming and telling me directly".

They shook hands with him, and headed back to their office.

Chris walked in and sat at her desk and opened her computer. She was going to answer some work emails and then go online and fill out the forms to officially put in her retirement.

"So how is the house hunting going?"

"Oh, typical. We can't find one that we like that doesn't have issues. And as soon as we like it, something about it falls through…."

"I remember those days. It's so hard to find a place you love that you aren't 'settling' for. I just told myself that when the time was right, we would find the place, and when we found the one, we'd know it".

"I hope you are right, Mary Beth".

They worked on emails and paperwork, and then heard a knock at the door.

Chris looked up and David was standing there.

"Hi honey!" She stood up and kissed him.

"Hi babe! Hi Mary Beth".

"Hello, David".

"Honey, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was at work, and one of the senior partners from Boston is in town, and he said his wife is a real estate agent. She just so happened to be in town with him, and he called her and asked her if she knew any properties for sale that fit our requirements, and she immediately texted me the links to several properties. I checked out a few and found one that I think we will really like."

"Well pull it up, let's see".

He put the address in her laptop, and then the website pulled up. He selected the floorplans, and they looked through all the pictures.

"It's one story, and it has no terrace, but I have a great idea. It has 6 bedrooms. We can take one of them, and tear down the windows and part of the existing wall, and then maybe add French doors, and we can put the hot tub there. And we can put up a French iron gate or something, for safety. It also has a his and hers bathroom in the master bath; what if we share one, and then make the other one the laundry room? "

"I love all of those ideas. Can we see it in person?"

"I can call and see".

David called the realtor listed, and made an appointment for that night at 5.

Chris was ecstatic. She was ready for them to find a home with more space, and a bigger bathroom.

David ordered them lunch, and had it delivered, and then headed back to his office.

"See you tonight, babe." He kissed her goodbye.

"Bye honey. Love you". She kissed him back.

She and Mary Beth worked till 4, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and locked the door behind her, and headed to change clothes. She figured she and David would go eat afterwards, so she put on some distressed skinny jeans and a sparkly black ballet top blouse, and some black wedges. She put on the earrings he had given her for her birthday, and the perfume that he loved.

She went and made herself a club soda with extra lime, and then sat on the couch waiting for David to get home.

David came in and kissed her and then went and changed out of his suit and put on the black striped shirt that she loved with black pants.

"Ready babe?"

"Yes, honey".

Chris poured her drink into a travel cup, and they headed out the door.

***West 73rd street***

Chris and David pulled up right on time, and parked. They went in and asked for the realtor.

She came right out and introduced herself, and took them up to see the penthouse.

"This place has a lot of charm, and elegance, and character."

They walked in and it took Chris' breath away.

David started asking questions about how they are going to go about renovating, and if there was a homeowner's association, and how many parking spaces they were guaranteed. She answered all of their questions, and Chris and David talked it over.

David turned to the realtor, and said "How much?"

"Seller dropped the price today to 28 million. With fees and everything, I think you can expect somewhere around 38 million, tops".

"How soon can we move in?"

"45-60 days".

They looked at each other and then back at the realtor. "We will take it".

David asked the realtor for the latest inspection reports, and a copy of the homeowner's manual, and Chris walked around took several pictures.

They left and headed to eat.

***Misago***

David took Chris to her favorite hibachi restaurant for dinner.

They decided to splurge and they both ordered the lobster, steak and shrimp, with fried rice.

As soon as they got their drinks, David lifted his glass and looked at Chris. "To us babe. We are living the high life, and the best part is we are doing it together".

"To us". They clinked glasses, kissed, and then drank.

Dinner was delicious, and Chris had a good portion of hers leftover.

David paid the check, and then they headed to the car.

"Wanna go shopping, babe?"

"Sure".

They headed to Chris' favorite furniture store, Raymour Flanigan.

"Honey, do we want a high up bed?"

"I like those. We can try that out." He looked at her and winked at her. "Or we can go full romance and get mirrors on the ceiling".

"Yeah, right, David."

They parked and walked in, and started looking around. David wanted a headboard of some kind, and Chris did too. She was torn between a panel bed and a sleigh bed. David found a salesman who explained that the sleigh bed would have to be specially ordered.

"So if we wanted to increase the height of the bed, how could we do that?"

"Well, what worked for me was when I ordered it, I requested them to not put the drawers in it, and then I ordered 2 box springs, and then put the mattress on top, and the bottom box spring will fit into where the drawers are. You can definitely get away with having 1 set of box springs down in the bed, and then another on top, and then your mattress. My wife is 5'10, and she still has to pull herself up on to the bed each time".

"Perfect! Thank you".

They finally decided on the sleigh bed, and specially ordered it like the salesman said.

"What kind of living room furniture do we want, honey?"

"A couch with a chaise, I guess. Maybe an oversized recliner, if they have one?"

"And we will need a kitchen table, since ours now can go in the dining room."

"And we will need some bar stools for the kitchen counter, as well."

David was making a list on his phone, and taking pics of the tags on the items that they wanted. They walked around and picked out all the furniture they liked, and right when they were about to go checkout, Chris saw something and headed towards it. It was a couch, that was oversized, so it looked like a really long bed. It was a perfect square, and the two pieces in the very front could be removed. Chris sat on it, and still was able to stretch out completely, regardless of which way she sat.

"Honey, do you have the pic of the library on your phone?"

"Sure, babe." He pulled it up, and they looked at it.

"Go with me on this, honey. This couch in that room, and we have the fireplace going and we mount the TV above the fireplace, and we get some big, comfy blankets, and when it's snowing, we can just sit there and watch movies all day".

"I like it, babe." They both sat there a minute and tested it out.

"Ok so that means we are getting a king-sized bed, this huge couch, a new kitchen table and chairs, a chaise lounge for somewhere, and some bar stools for the kitchen. Anything else, babe?"

"Not that I can think of right now".

They headed to the checkout, and rang up everything they wanted.

"We are moving to a new home, so can we delay delivery till we have a move-in date?"

"Absolutely. We will hold everything here in our warehouse, and then when we have all of your pieces, we will call you to set up delivery".

"Ok, thank you".

The grand total was around $24,000, and David handed them his credit card.

"Congratulations on your new furniture, Mr. and Mrs. Keeler, and thank you for choosing Raymour Flanigan".

They left and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and put their leftovers in the fridge. Chris headed to change into her pj's, and then came back into the den and grabbed her laptop.

She downloaded the floorplan, and then put it into the home remodeling software that she and David used quite frequently. She started studying the floor plan, and making a list of what she wanted to do with each room.

The master bedroom is next to a smaller bedroom. If they used the "hers bath" as their bath, they could knock out part of a wall, and turn the smaller bedroom into a walk in closet and laundry room, and transform the shower stall into a walk-through shower, and move the door to the hallway back a little, and close off the other hallway.

She also wanted to take the bedroom on the other side of the "his" bath and the dressing room, and turn the whole thing into a terrace, where they would put the hot tub. It was the same place as where David had talked about, just bigger. Miranda could have the bedroom at the very far end, and they would use the one next to hers as a guest room. She showed all of the changes to David, and he readily agreed with them.

She spent the next hour figuring out paint colors, tile options, and flooring. David snuggled up next to her and eventually dozed off. It took her a few minutes, but she finally decided on a purple color for the kitchen, with a metallic gray backsplash, yellow for the dining room, a dark blue-steel gray color for their bedroom, and tiffany blue for their bathroom and dressing areas, and a soft shimmery gray for the rest of the house. They would let Miranda decorate her room however she wanted. Chris was so excited to get it all squared away.

She put the laptop away, and kissed the side of David's head and he sleepily wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey, I am going to go take a bath, and then I am going to get in bed".

He sleepily nodded, and she gets up and heads to the bathroom. She draws a bath, and puts the bubble bath in, and lights some candles.

David gets up, locks the door, sets the alarm, and grabs her a fresh glass of water. After a few minutes, he comes into the bathroom.

"Can I join you, babe?"

"Absolutely, honey". She moved forward and gave him room to sit behind her.

She settled back into his arms and he held her for a little bit. He rubbed her back and shoulders and gave her a long massage.

"Can't wait to move into our new place with you, babe".

"Me too, honey. I love the new place".

"I am going to take them a deposit check tomorrow, and then I was thinking, what if we stay here till the place is painted and remodeled like we want it, and then move in there, and then fix this place up and sell this place?"

"Sounds like a plan, honey".

He was quiet for a few minutes, and then he started talking about other things he wanted for the new place.

"We need to make sure that we are going to have a big enough jacuzzi tub for us at the new place, babe".

"I was thinking the same thing. I can't decide if I want a clawfoot jacuzzi tub, or a pedestal jacuzzi tub".

"Either one is fine, and would be big enough. I would say the pedestal because it looks more stable, and won't take as long to fill up".

"That's a good point".

She leaned back against him, and he kissed her neck.

"How did it go when you told Feldberg today?"

"Well, he took it very well. He was sad that we were leaving, but he understood. It's going to be a big adjustment for him, but I think he can handle it well".

"That's great, babe".

"Did you decide if you are ready to give up your law career?"

"I am not going to give it up. I am going to be a silent senior partner, and only take on one or 2 cases a month. I can work from home whenever I want, and I can take off whenever I want as well. I still retain my health insurance, and can add you to it, and the best part is, I get my same salary".

"That's awesome, honey".

They soaked a little longer, and then got out. He wrapped them in a huge towel and kissed her as they dried off.

She went and put on a nightgown, and he changed into his pajamas, and then they went to bed.

She was sitting up in bed, and scrolling through her phone, when David climbed into bed with her. He sat behind her and started giving her a deep tissue massage, and she quickly put her phone down. He turned the news on, and kept rubbing her back for a few minutes. After he was finished, they switched, and she rubbed his back and shoulders for him, and then gave him a chest massage. She absolutely loved nights where they just snuggled and loved on each other. Even though she had never wanted marriage, this was one of her favorite parts about being married, just being close to David.

They finished the news, and then David turned the TV off, and got out the special cooling gel that she loved, and rubbed that all over her back for her, and after he was done rubbing it in, he started kissing her neck and shoulders. She rolled over and they had a hot make out session for a few minutes, and then they made love and fell asleep.

***Tuesday morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and got ready for work. It was raining outside so she dressed a little more casually so that she could wear her rain boots.

After she was ready, she went and made breakfast for them, and had Spanish omelets ready when David was done getting dressed.

"Babe, It's raining today, so why don't you take the Explorer, since the Range Rover doesn't have the winter weather tires on it yet?"

"Ok honey".

After they ate, she quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and then they headed to the parking garage. He helped her load her things into the Explorer, and then kissed her goodbye.

"Love you more than anything, babe".

"Love you mostest, honey". She kissed him a few times.

She got in the car and started heading to work.

Her cellphone rang and she saw that it was Mary Beth.

"Hey partner, how are you?"

"Hey. Feldberg called and needs us to head to the Federal building and interview a suspect. He says that he will have the case file there for us when we get there".

"See you there". They hung up. It was raining much, much harder, and the windshield wipers were barely keeping up.

She drove along slowly, and was about to make a turn, when out of nowhere, a delivery truck slammed into the back of her, causing her to spin and hit three other cars and then hit a fire hydrant. The front windshield was shattered, and had covered Chris. The fire hydrant was spewing water and all of it was coming into the car. She grabbed the door handle, and tried to open it, but it was stuck. She reached across to grab the passenger door handle, but her leg was stuck under the dashboard.

The delivery truck driver appeared at her door, and tried to help. Someone had called 911, and other people were trying to help Chris get out of the car.

She managed to free her leg, but still couldn't get the door open. The delivery truck driver grabbed a crowbar, and as she pushed the door to open, he managed to pry it open. They helped Chris out of the car and into a business to wait for the police. She was totally soaked and her leg hurt like hell. She grabbed her purse and realized that just about everything in it was wet and probably ruined. She was trying so hard not to break down in tears, but she could feel that she was just about to lose it.

She looked around and saw that she was in a convenience store. She asked the guy if she could borrow his phone and he slid it to her. She called David, but he didn't answer. She called Mary Beth and explained to her what had happened.

"I will go to the federal building and question him myself, and then I will come check on you".

She hung up with Mary Beth and then called David again.

Again, no answer. She left him a message that she had been in an accident and was going to be taken to Manhattan General.

The EMT's arrived and helped her into the ambulance so they could check her out, and agreed that she needed to head to the hospital for x-rays. She requested Manhattan General, and they put her on the stretcher.

All she wanted was her husband, and some dry clothes.

***Manhattan General***

They brought Chris in and put her in a room, to wait for the doctor. Her leg looked really bad. She was bruised, and had a few cuts. She also kept feeling stinging all over her face, like she was being bitten by bugs all over. It was driving her crazy.

She used the room phone to keep calling David, and when he still didn't answer, she called his office. His secretary told her that he was in a meeting with the CEO of the firm, and that things were tense.

"Well, please somehow, get a message to him that I had a car accident and I am at Manhattan General and need him here with me".  
"Right away, Mrs. Keeler".

"Also, please tell him that my phone is not working, so he just needs to come here".

"Ok ma'am. I will tell him right away".

She hung up, and grabbed the TV remote, and tried to pass the time waiting on the doctor.

The nurse came and brought her some scrub pants and a gown to wear, and they had a bag for her clothes to go in.

"The orderly will come take you to x-ray in a few minutes".

About 20 minutes later, the x-ray tech showed up and did the x-rays right there in the room, so she wouldn't have to put weight on her leg getting out of the bed.

After a few minutes, it was done, and then the nurse came back in and treated her cuts.

"How does your face feel?"

"Like it's stinging everywhere".

"Well, that's because I think you might have some glass in it. So, I am going to have you close your eyes, and I am going to turn on this bright light and put this magnifying glass in front of you, and we will see if we can get the glass pieces out".

She did just that, and pulled out several slivers.

She told Chris when she was done, and Chris looked in the mirror and gasped. She had a long gash across her forehead. It wasn't deep, but it probably would scar.

"We can fix that, don't worry".

David came in right then, and went right to Chris.

"Babe, are you ok?"

She hesitated and then nodded.

He put the rail down and sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. She showed him her leg, and the slivers.

The nurse grabbed a spray bottle of antiseptic, and sprayed it on her face and blotted it with a towel. She determined that she didn't really need anything other than Neosporin on her cuts.

"Ok, you are all set-just need to wait for the doctor to look at your x-rays and then come talk to you".

"Ok thank you".

She settled back on to the bed with David.

"Babe, what happened?"

"I was driving to work, and Mary Beth called and said that Feldberg wanted us to go to the Federal building, and so I turned around. And I was inching along, because of the rain, and then it cleared up some, so I sped up a little, and then this delivery truck slammed into me out of nowhere, and I spun into 3 other cars, and then hit a fire hydrant. And I remember the glass breaking and the water coming in all over the place, and I tried to open my door and I couldn't…. and I tried to open the other door, and I couldn't get my leg out, and then the delivery man had to pry my door off, and then my phone wouldn't work…and….and…." Chris was crying pretty hard now. It was all flooding back.

"Ok, babe. Ok. It's ok". David had his arms around her and was trying to make her feel better.

She put her head on his shoulder and wiped her eyes.

After a few minutes, she looked at him. "So we are in a big mess. The explorer is probably totaled, because the air bag thing opened but they didn't inflate, but the water got all in the car, and my purse is probably ruined, and I don't even want to think about my phone being ruined. And we are probably going to get a huge bill from the hospital for this."

"Babe, it's ok. You are alive, and you aren't seriously hurt. That's what is important here. Nothing else matters, trust me".

She kissed him, and then tried to calm down.

He grabbed her phone and started looking at it. It wouldn't come on, even though her case was supposed to be waterproof. He took the case off, and found the phone was wet to the touch.

He grabbed his phone and googled the company who made her case, and called their customer service number.

"Hello, yes, my wife has your phone case, and she was in a car accident this morning. The case was on the phone, but her phone still got wet. So, the way I see it, you guys are liable for the damages to her phone".

They spoke for a few more minutes, and by the time David hung up, the company had agreed to pay them $900.

"It's all settled, babe".

"Thank you honey".

He called the insurance agent and reported the accident to the Explorer, and they assured him they would communicate with him again by the end of the week.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, and showed her the x-rays.

"I don't see any breaks in the bones, so I think your leg is just bruised, and should feel better in a few days. So, I am going to give you some pain killers, and I want you to soak it each night in Epsom salts, and stay off it as much as possible".

"Thank you doctor".

He handed her the prescriptions, and then told her she was free to go.

The nurse came in and brought her a scrub top, and let her keep the scrub pants.

David helped her out of the bed, and then helped her walk across the room to the door, and she winced a little, but she could do it.

Mary Beth came in right then, and was concerned.

"Hey, I'm fine, just a badly bruised leg. I am going to take the day off, partner".

"Chris, your face…"

"I know. It will heal. I am ok, Mary Beth".

"Glad to hear it. See you tomorrow, Partner".

David got a wheelchair from the nurse, and pushed Chris to the elevator, and then parked her by the front door downstairs, while he went to get the car. He helped her into the car when he pulled up, and drove her home.

They dropped off her prescriptions on the way, and then headed to the apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

David pulled up and parked in their spot, and turned the car off.

He went around and opened Chris' door, and helped her up and out of the car, and then he bent down, and picked her up, and closed the car door behind him. He carried her to the elevator, and all the way to their apartment.

He set her down as he was opening the door, and he looked at her.

"Bath tub, or hot tub?"

"Bath tub". He picked her up again and took her all the way to the bath tub. He helped her get a towel and the Epsom salts, and he also grabbed her muscle relief salts for her as well. She gingerly climbed into the tub, and began to soak.

"I am going to run across the street and pick up your meds, babe. Be right back".

David left while she was soaking, and picked up her prescriptions, and her favorite salad from her favorite salad place. He came back and found her still soaking.

"Feeling better, babe?"

"A little. It hurts when I bend it, but the hot water feels nice".

"Well, I am going to get your meds ready, so just call for me when you need me to help you out of the tub".

He kissed the top of her head and then left and went and got her meds ready.

He came back and got her fresh pajamas and underwear, and turned on the heated mattress pad.

"Honey, I am ready to get out".

He ran in there and helped her up, and then picked her up and lifted her out of the tub, and handed her a towel. Her leg didn't look swollen, but it looked bruised around the cut.

She hobbled over to the bed and got dressed and then climbed into bed. He brought her a tray with her favorite salad and some water and her meds.

While she was eating, he changed out of his suit and into his pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

He climbed into bed beside her and grabbed his laptop.

"Honey, aren't you going back to work?"

"No babe. I had a meeting this morning. Our CEO was in town, and I requested to add you to my insurance this morning as soon as I got to work. And they denied it. So, I was figuring out what to do, and I look up and there is the CEO, Dennis Moton. The insurance representative called back and told me that they were following his orders. So, I went out and requested to speak with him, and pled my case. Babe, it all boils down to the fact that they don't want to add you because of your cancer. I tried, but they wouldn't budge".

"Is that legal?"

"Normally, no. But I looked in my contract, and it's there in the fine print, that the CEO can deny to cover anyone for any reason".

"So what happens now?"

"I quit, babe. I told them you were most important and if they weren't going to cover you, then I wasn't going to work for them. Right after I told them that, Lindsay busted in and told me you had been in an accident".

"Honey…you quit your job for me?"

She couldn't believe it.

"Babe, you are always number one, and you always will be. You are what matters to me, not the firm".

"So are they buying you out?"

"Yes, we will meet tomorrow to discuss that".

Chris looked worried, until David told her that they would just get private insurance and it would be ok.

She nodded, and then snuggled up next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"Babe, you are all that matters. In a blink of an eye today, you could have been taken from me. I don't know what I would do without you, babe. I lived without you too long years ago. I try so hard every day to not take you for granted".

"I don't want to live without you either, honey. I was so scared when I couldn't get out of the car this morning. But everything is so messed up. You were going to sell the Explorer, and now it's totaled….and you just bought me a new phone not even a month ago and it's ruined as well….I'm sorry, honey".

"No need for apologies, Chris. You being alive is all that matters. You are very lucky that you only walked away from that with a bruised leg and some cuts and scrapes".

She nodded and ate some of her salad, and then took her meds.

He took the tray and told her the medicines might make her a little sleepy, but that it was ok and that she needed to rest.

He got out his laptop, and ordered her a brand-new phone, and paid for a delivery service to pick it up and deliver it to their house. It was delivered within the hour. He got her sim card out of the old one, and was able to save some of her information.

It was cold and rainy, so he called the front desk and they brought up some firewood. He built them a fire while Chris slept.

Her phone started going off, and he was trying to return the messages as best he could. Feldberg had texted telling her to take all the time she needed, and Mary Beth had texted checking on her.

Bridgit and Lisa had texted asking about going shopping, and he texted them and told them she had been in an accident and was ok, and was sleeping.

He worked on some paperwork for the firm, and started putting all of his files from his computer onto a flash drive, and the next time he looked up, it was 7 p.m.

He heard Chris stirring, and figured her meds would be wearing off soon. He got up and heated up their leftovers, and then heard her calling for him.

He ran to her bedside.

"Babe, what do you need?"

"I want to get up and head to the couch".

He helped her up and she was able to hobble a little better, and she hobbled to the bathroom, and then came out to the couch.

He helped her get settled on the couch, and then brought the leftovers from the hibachi place that he had heated up, and got her a TV tray. They ate on the couch while they watched TV, and she noticed that David's phone kept going off.

"Lots of people texting you, honey".

"Yeah, lawyers from the firm who have found out that I quit".

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, all I have really thought about so far is opening my own practice, but I have had a few offers this afternoon while you were sleeping. So, I am going to sleep on it and think it all through".

After they were done eating, David got up and did the dishes, and put the TV trays away. He went and got the heating pad for Chris, and put it under her leg, and then snuggled up to her.

"While you were sleeping, babe, I ordered you a new phone and got it delivered. I even ordered you a case for it".

"Thank you honey". She kissed him and leaned against him.

They watched TV for a little bit, and then Chris fell asleep again on David's shoulder. It was still raining, and a strong thunderstorm was headed their way.

David eased out from under Chris, and leaned her back against the couch.

He got up and got himself a drink, and grabbed the laptop, and sat on the end of the couch.

He was checking emails and looking at the homeowner's manual for the new place, when he heard Chris start to moan.

All of a sudden she sat up, and was crying. She had tears running down her face and she was breathing hard.

He put the laptop on the coffee table, and scooted over to her.

"I was spinning, and I couldn't stop".

"It's ok, babe. It's ok".

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He turned the TV off, and turned on some soothing music, and they just watched the fire.

"I don't know what's happened to me. I used to be so tough, and now I am having nightmares all the time, and I get angry and I get sad, and I am just not myself".

"Babe, you have been through some tough stuff. We have been through some tough stuff. It's only natural that you would have nightmares about being in an accident or any of the other stuff that's happened. It's ok, babe. Honest".

She nodded, and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her gently, and held her close.

David's phone lit up then. It was someone from the firm.

"Turn on channel 4, now".

David grabbed the remote and turned on channel 4. There was a breaking news alert.

"Breaking at this hour, lawyers for the firm Glassman Waters & Peterman are refusing to represent anyone in court in or take on new clients or show up to the office. They are protesting over what they say caused one of their partners to quit his job. According to sources, David Keeler was a partner here at the Manhattan branch, and he walked out and quit because the CEO wouldn't allow him to put his wife on his insurance, simply because she had cancer. Sources tell us that Mr. Keeler's wife successfully beat cancer, and that he did as well, but CEO Dennis Moton still would not let him add his wife to the insurance, so he quit. When word of this spread through the company, all of the other lawyers backed him. This is what they call a "blackout", and it's happening at the Chicago firm, the Boston firm, the D.C. firm, and all 10 California firms, as well as the Philadelphia firm. We were going to try and reach Mr. Keeler tonight, but our source tells us that his wife was involved in an accident today, and that he has been taking care of her. We reached out to Mr. Moton, and he declined to comment, only saying that he would handle the issue in the morning".

Chris looked at David, and could see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Honey…this is so awesome of your coworkers".

"I can't believe they did this for me. For you".

David's phone went off once more, and he grabbed it. "Sit in happening now in our office. Come join us if you'd like".

Chris grabbed a non-drowsy pain pill, and they got up off the couch.

"Babe, I think I am going to go down there and thank them".

"I want to come with you. They are doing this for me".

"Ok, let's go".

They went and changed clothes. Chris put on yoga pants and some tennis shoes and a baseball tee, and David put on some jeans and a button down.

Once her pain pill kicked in, Chris was able to walk a little faster. They headed to the parking garage, and he helped her into the Range Rover.

They drove down to the office and parked, and he helped her out of the car.

***Glassman Waters & Peterman***

They walked in, to a lot of cheers and applause. There were maybe 50 lawyers sitting on the floor, some in crazy creek padded chairs, some not. They all had their phones and their computers and there were wires all over the place.

They all quieted down when David and Chris stood in the front of the room.

"Thank you guys so much for this. It means the world to me that you would sit in for me. In case you haven't met her, this is my beautiful wife, Christine."

Everyone clapped for her.

"Hi everyone. Thank you so much for this. It means a lot to me, really".

Someone decided to skype with the other offices, so they started texting them and telling them to connect in 10 minutes.

David and Chris agreed to stay so they could talk to all of them together.

"Honey, can they get arrested for this?"

"Well, not really. We all have access to the offices 24/7, so they aren't really breaking any laws. But the judges on their cases could hold them in contempt, and issue a loss to our firm for the case, so Moton will definitely resolve this somehow before it gets to that point. He doesn't like to lose, ever".

David ran and got Chris a chair, and helped her sit down.

David grabbed a box, and started packing up his office while they were waiting.

At exactly 11:30, they linked up with the other offices, and David was able to speak to all of them.

"Thank you everyone, this really means a lot to me. Please understand that I have really enjoyed working with all of you, and here at this firm, but my wife is the most important person in my life, and I am not going to let her be disrespected. Plain and simple, to not allow someone to get insurance because they had cancer that they successfully and courageously beat, and haven't had a recurrence of, is discrimination. Plus, I had cancer and they didn't kick me off the insurance, so that doesn't make sense to me. I have worked hard here at the firm, and I have won a lot of cases. I don't want to leave, but I am not going to stand by and let her be treated this way. So if I have to leave, at least I know I am doing so with the support of all of you".

He turned to Chris. "Babe, do you want to say anything?"

She nodded. He helped her stand up.

"Hi everyone. I want to say thank you for supporting us, and thank you for feeling so strongly about this. Also, thank you for loving my husband like you do. I don't know too many colleagues who would do this for their co-workers, so thank you".

All of the cities cheered and clapped and signed off, after David promised to keep in touch with them.

Blake Watson, one of the senior lawyers at the firm, received a text from one of the board members that they were calling an emergency meeting in 25 minutes.

David's phone went off, and he confirmed that they asked him to join them. They were going to meet downstairs in the conference room.

"Babe, do you want to wait here, or do you want me to get you home first?"

"I think I want to wait, honey. I am fine, honest. And whatever happens, I will support you, honey."

"Ok". He kissed her and then he went downstairs to wait for the board meeting to start.

The women lawyers came and sat by Chris and started talking to her, and making her feel comfortable.

Meanwhile, downstairs, David was pleading his case. He explained to them that he helped Chris get through her cancer, and then she helped him get through his. She had decided to retire and he wanted to stay on part time at the firm, and he was trying to add her to his insurance so that she wouldn't worry about it. He added that it made no sense that they would insure him, but not her, when he had just beaten the same disease that she had beaten, just a different type.

He concluded by saying that if they didn't allow him to add her, he was going to start his own firm, and that he expected most, if not all of the firm's lawyers would come work for him within the next 6 months.

The board members discussed it, and then came back in.

Just after they sat down, they announced that the period for pleas had ended. They were about to announce their decision, when the door burst open. It was Moton, he had just heard about the meeting.

"Sorry Dennis, we have already voted. You are just in time to hear our decision".

He grumbled and took a seat.

"We, the board of directors for Glassman, Waters & Peterman, have reached a unanimous decision, on 2 counts. The first is whether to allow David Keeler to add his wife to the insurance. We unanimously vote yes. Our second count is whether or not to oust Dennis Moton as CEO. We again unanimously vote, yes. You may come back between 8-5 tomorrow, to collect your things".

Dennis stood up, let go a few obscenities, and stormed out. Security was waiting to escort him to the parking garage.

David thanked them, and then headed for the door to head back upstairs.

"Mr. Keeler, we would like you to stay one more minute, please."

He obliged.

The head of the board, Leslie Sykes, spoke up.

"All of those in favor of nominating and appointing David Keeler as CEO to replace Dennis Moton, say I".

It was unanimous again.

"Mr. Keeler, do you accept?"

"I do. Thank you".

"Thank you".

"I would like, if I am allowed, to select Blake Watson as the person to run things here when I cannot be here. As you all know, my wife had a car accident today, and if she needs me, I am there".

"We completely understand, and we give you carte blanche to appoint anyone that you see fit".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

He headed downstairs and joined the others.

"Babe, can you come out in the hall a minute?"

He helped her up and they went out in the hall.

"They ousted him, and they approved you going on the insurance. And they also made me CEO, to replace Moton. I told them I was going to appoint a staff to handle things here, if I couldn't be. I told them that you are my first priority, and they completely understood".

"Oh honey, that's great!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They went back inside, and he gathered everyone.

"Are we still linked up with the other cities?"

"No, but we can be".

They all linked up, and after everyone was connected, they turned back to David.

"The board did 4 things. Most importantly, they agreed to let my wife be added to the insurance."

Chris came and stood beside him, and he put his arm around her.

"Second, they ousted Dennis Moton as the CEO. He will be cleaning out his office tomorrow".

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Third, they voted to replace him. How do I look?"

The applause got louder.

"Fourth, they gave me Carte Blanche to appoint people to help me run this firm as I see fit. So, with that, Blake, I would like for you to be the man that runs things when I am not here. We will come up with a title for you later. Chloe Jenkins and Emersyn Perkins, I would like for you two to take over my duties as Senior Partner; the board will vote on the next Partner next month. You two can disperse cases and assign the filing duties. All the other cities besides NYC; please keep doing what you are doing. I will have a meeting with each firm as soon as I can, and I hope to see all of you at the next partner's dinner, next month".

They all cheered, and then he asked them all to close up shop.

"So please, consider this resolved, and go home. East Coast and Chicago, you can come in at 10 tomorrow, if you don't have court. West Coast, regular time. Thank you so much".

They signed off, and everyone stood up and started gathering their things.

Chris stood out of the way while David talked to everyone, and then they finally headed home. Chris looked at her watch. It was almost 1 a.m.

They headed to the car, and he helped her inside.

20 minutes later, they arrived home, and came inside.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in and Chris headed straight for the bedroom.

David locked the door, and set the alarm, and got her a glass of water. He grabbed her pills and brought them to the bedroom also.

She was changing out of her yoga pants and tee shirt into her pajamas and washing her face.

He changed into his pajamas and came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Some night, huh, babe?"

"I'll say". She turned and embraced him.

"I am so proud of you, honey. I love that they love you so much and love us so much that they would do that for us".

She kissed him.

"Ok if we don't celebrate tonight? How about a dinner out tomorrow night, instead?"

"Perfectly fine, babe".

"Just us, or do you want to celebrate with the girls, too?"

"With the girls. They are family, after all".

"I will set it up. I will even drive up to get Miranda".

"No, babe, you won't. You just had an accident and I don't want you driving that far by yourself. Why don't you see if Bridgit can go get her?"

"Valid point. I promise to do that in the morning".

She kissed him, and headed to bed. He helped her climb into bed and he turned on the heated mattress pad for her.

She got all situated and he snuggled up with her and they fell asleep.

***Wednesday***

Chris was feeling well enough to go to work, so she got up when her alarm went off. She headed for the shower, and used the muscle relief body scrub. After she was dressed for work, she went and made them breakfast. David had just gotten up and was in the shower.

She quickly made his favorite breakfast-coconut French toast with coconut syrup, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

She had it all plated when he came out.

"Babe, I think you should tell the girls dinner will be at 6. I don't know that I can get away any sooner than that. And see if Bridgit will ride with you to take her home, or if Stephanie will meet her and you half way. I don't want Bridgit driving that far at night by herself".

"Ok honey. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Maloney and Porcelli? It's a nice steakhouse. Tell the girls to dress up a little- not casual but not formal".

"Ok honey". She texted all of this to Bridgit and Lisa, and asked Bridgit if she would be willing to run pick up Miranda.

"I will ride with you to take her home. You can even take the Range Rover if you'd like".

"Sounds awesome Aunt Chris! I will be glad to get her for you. We will be at your house at 5:45".

"I will text Stephanie and see if it's ok, and I will text you back".

She cleaned up the kitchen, and David noticed that she was limping only a little bit.

"How does your leg look, babe?"

"Black and blue, honey".

She rolled up her palazzo pants to show him.

"Yikes, babe. You sure you can go to work today?"

"Yes, honey. I am fine".

They gathered their things, and then headed to the parking garage.

He helped her put her things in the car, and then kissed her goodbye.

"Love you more than anything in the world babe. Be careful, see you tonight".

"Love you mostest, my CEO. See you tonight".

She kissed him a few times and then got in the car.

20 minutes later, she was at work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris pulled up and parked. She texted David that she got to work safely and that she loved him. She opened the visor mirror and made sure that her makeup was still covering her cut, as best it could.

She got out, and headed inside.

She signed in and put her stuff down, and sat at her desk.

Mary Beth came in a few minutes later, and was glad to see her.

"Did I see David's firm on the news this morning?"

"Yes, I am sure you did. It was quite a night, last night".

"What happened?"

"Well, he asked them yesterday to add me to his insurance. They said no, because of when I had cancer. It didn't make any sense though, because he had cancer and beat it and they didn't kick him off. So he quit. He walked out and quit, and told them that I was more important. Then he came to the hospital to be with me and to get me home, and then late last night, we got a text that his firm was on the news. Basically, the lawyers had heard about him quitting, and had staged a sit-in. They were going to sit in until he came back and they added me to the insurance. And it wasn't just here; it was in Boston, Chicago, Philly, D.C., and all of the California offices. So, we got dressed, and headed down there and then he spoke to the other firms on skype and everyone was so gracious and kind. We were treated like celebrities. And we were just about to leave, but he got word that there was an emergency board meeting being held. So, we stayed, and he pled our case to them, and then they voted to let him add me to the insurance, and to oust the CEO, and to name him the new CEO. We finally got home at 1:15…"

"My, that's great, Chris! That's wonderful for David".

"Yeah, he's pretty excited. He promised me that he would still work the regular hours, so we will see".

Chris and Mary Beth headed out to work on a case, involving a girl who says her math teacher seduced her and tried to rape her. They went to the school and spoke with the kid, and she showed them text messages he had sent her and pictures.

They left, and Chris called in a warrant from the parking lot to arrest the teacher. As soon as uniforms brought her the warrant, they went to the principal's office. He asked them to wait 20 minutes to arrest the teacher, because that's when the students would all be in an assembly. They agreed, and 20 minutes later, he was being arrested and taken downtown.

Chris looked at her watch- it was 3:30.

She dropped Mary Beth off, and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and locked the door behind her. She went to take a long bath with Epsom salts and muscle relief salts. She soaked for about 40 minutes, and then got out and dried off and did her makeup and hair.

She was trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to dress up and wear a dress, but her bruise would show. So, that took her to gaucho pants. She put on her black gaucho pants, and then chose her black and silver ¾ length blouse, and black Tory Burch flats. She put on the earrings David gave her for her birthday, and the bracelet Charlie had given her when she turned 16. She sprayed on the perfume that David loved, and headed to the kitchen.

She noticed that she was walking even better, and she was glad.

Lisa knocked on the door a few minutes and was glad to see her.

"Hi Aunt Chris! You look amazing!" She hugged her and came on in.

Bridgit texted that she and Miranda were about 5 minutes away.

David came in and kissed Chris and hugged Lisa.

"Be back in a flash, ladies". Chris finished her club soda and then headed to the bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, and found David changing in the bathroom.

"Have a good day, honey?"

"Yes, just busy. Dennis came to get his things and basically accused me of planning all of this, just to get his job. He threatened to sue and he threatened to blow the place up, so he was escorted off the property, and we contacted Feldberg and asked to press charges against him for saying he was going to blow the place up".

"Wow, he's gone nuts. But I gotta say, it's pretty sexy of you to have him escorted out". She kissed him a few times, and then let him finish getting ready.

Bridgit and Miranda had just come in, when Chris got back to the kitchen.

"Hi girls!" She hugged both of them.

"Bridgit, thank you so much for going to get Miranda." She handed her some gas money.

"Thanks Aunt Chris".

"Christine, what are we celebrating?"

"Well, sweetheart, your dad got a promotion at work. He will tell you all about it".

David came out, and told them all that he was the CEO of his firm and they all hugged him.

"Let's go eat!"

They headed to the parking garage. Miranda squealed when she saw Chris' new car.

They all climbed in and headed to the steakhouse.

***Maloney and Porcelli***

David pulled up and dropped them off, and went to park.

Chris gave the hostess their name, and she told them their table was almost ready.

David came in and joined them, and the hostess sat them. It was a very nice place.

As soon as they sat down, the waitress brought them waters, and took their other drink orders.

Everyone raised a glass to David, and clinked glasses.

Bridgit looked at Chris. "Aunt Chris, I was thinking. My Civic is so tiny, and now that I have Charlie, and now that you have the Range Rover, would you let me buy the Explorer from you? I will pay whatever you are asking".

"Honey, I drove the Explorer yesterday and had a car accident. I am pretty sure it is totaled. Otherwise I would be happy to give it to you, not sell it to you."

"Omg! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just banged up".

She showed them her leg, and they couldn't believe it.

She patted Bridgit's hand, and looked at her.

"Listen to me, honey. I want you to be safe, and I want Charli to be safe. Buy a new car, instead of a used one, that way you will know what you are getting".

Bridgit nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Chris".

They ordered, and David ordered them all an appetizer.

He and Miranda chatted about her school, and then she started talking to Bridgit about things she wanted them to do together.

"Babe, let's tell them about the new place, shall we?"

She nodded.

"Hey girls, we want to tell you that we are moving. We have bought a new place on West 73rd street. It's a penthouse, and it has 6 bedrooms, but we are only going to use 3. We are turning one into a closet/office and the other two into a terrace. Miranda, you will have a room there too, and you can decorate it however you want".

"Sweet!".

"That's awesome! When do you guys move in?"

"Not sure. They told us 45-60 days, but then we decided to stay in our place through the remodeling, and then move, and then remodel our place now and then put it up for sale, so yeah, we have no idea".

"We can't wait to see the new place, Aunt Chris!"

"I am ready to move in, but I want to do it right. So we are going to remodel and paint first, and then move in slowly".

The waitress brought their food then, and they all started eating. They had a very nice dinner, and they were all stuffed.

David paid the check, and everyone was thanking him profusely.

They headed to the car, and back to the apartment.

Just as they were pulling in, David's phone went off.

He grabbed it and looked at it, and then looked at Chris.

"The board has called yet another emergency meeting. I have to go, babe. I'm sorry. Can you and Bridgit and Lisa take Miranda home?"

She nodded. "It's ok, I understand honey. See you when you get back home".

She kissed him, and he hopped out and got in his car.

"Ok girls, you guys want to ride with me to take Miranda home?"

"yes!". Lisa offered to drive, and Chris let her.

They had a fun drive, chatting and singing along to music and before they knew it, they were at Stephanie and Miranda's house. Chris saw the "for sale" sign, as soon as they pulled up.

She got out and walked Miranda to the door, and hugged her goodbye. She handed Stephanie her child support check, and then said she would see her again next week.

Chris got back in the car, and they headed home.

***In the car***

Lisa drove them back to the city. She was a good driver, and very cautious.

Chris gave her directions and they drove by the new place, and saw the building.

"Wow, Aunt Chris, it's gorgeous!"

"Wait till you see the view from the top. It will take your breath away".

They drove home then, and Chris invited the girls to come up, but they both wanted to get home, so they said goodnight in the parking garage.

Chris came in and let herself into the apartment, and locked the door behind her and set the alarm.

She headed to the bedroom, and got undressed. She drew herself a bath, and added the Epsom salts and muscle relief salts, and then lit some candles and turned on relaxing music. She climbed in and started the jets, and relaxed.

For 40 minutes, the jets melted her stress away, and she let her mind go from the new house to not working and how she would fill her days. She made a mental list of books she wanted to buy, and how she wanted the apartment to look, and vacations she wanted to take with David.

She got out of the tub, and dried off. She blew out the candles and turned the music off, and put on her pajamas.

She climbed into bed, and turned the news on, but she was asleep in 10 minutes.

She didn't hear David come in, but she woke up when he climbed into bed with her.

She rolled over and kissed him.

"Hi honey. When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago."

She looked at the clock. 1:14.

"Long meeting?"

"No, that part was short. It was what happened afterwards that was long. The board said that Dennis Moton has threatened to sue them, and is demanding over 10 billion dollars. They think he might have a decent chance at winning, and if he did, we can't afford to pay that. So they voted to close the firm, and liquidate our assets, and then settle with him. The vote passed. They are closing at the end of the week, and I am now officially retired. We won't have insurance, but I will receive ½ of my regular salary for the rest of my life."

"Honey! I can't believe it…"

"Me either. It was very shocking. I knew something was up when they called in me plus all of the senior lawyers".

"How do you feel about this, honey?"

"On one hand, I am relieved. I was scared of being the CEO, didn't know if I could handle it. On the other, I am sad, because I wasn't really ready to leave completely. I was ready to slow down for sure, but I hadn't even thought of just quitting. Even when I walked out, I was sure I would find work somewhere else, or open my own practice. But now, I just want to spend time with my hot wife, and sleep in when I want to."

She kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

They fell asleep, and slept that way all night, snuggled up together.

***Thursday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and headed for the shower.

She got ready for work, and then made them breakfast. Afterwards, she cleaned up the kitchen, and then she and David got their things and headed to the parking garage.

He was going to work to clean out his office and supervise the shutting down of the firm.

He couldn't believe he only had 2 days left to work, but it is what it is.

He helped her put her things in the car and then kissed her goodbye.

"Love you babe, more than anyone in the world".

"Love you too honey, see you tonight".

She kissed him a few more times.

20 minutes later, she was at work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and signed in, and sat down at her desk. Mary Beth walked in right behind her.

"Morning, partner".

"Morning, Mary Beth".

They worked on their case files for a few minutes, and then Feldberg appeared at their door.

"Morning ladies. Listen, I don't like this, but I have my orders. It seems the brass downtown have been going over your files, and you both have some unused sick days. Since you are retiring, they want you to use them, so it looks as though today is ya'lls last day here. I must say, it has been a pleasure, and I will miss you both. Keep in touch, will ya?"

He handed them the paper work, and then turned and walked out. He came right back in, and said that Officer Perkins would be in charge of taking their cases and laptops.

Chris was stunned, but also happy. Now she could focus on moving and spending time with David.

Mary Beth went and got them boxes, and they started packing.

Officer Perkins came and took their laptops from them, and their case files.

They worked through lunch, and kept on packing. They finished at 3, and decided to take off.

They went to HR and filled out the forms to use all of their sick days, and to get paid for the ones they didn't use.

"Ladies, as of this moment, you are officially retired".

They turned to each other and shook hands, and then hugged.

Chris gave Mary Beth a ride home, and then headed to the apartment herself.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris stopped at the grocery store and picked up dinner ingredients. She got home around 4:30, and texted David.

"Be home by 6, babe. Love you".

She started making dinner, and had it ready and warming in the oven.

She went and put on some lingerie that she knew he loved, and the gold robe that he had bought her.

She made herself a club soda with extra lime, and sat on the couch.

He walked in the door promptly at 5:45.

She walked to him and kissed him and hugged him for a minute.

"Rough day?"

"Bittersweet".

She rubbed his arms a minute and kissed him again.

"Dinner is ready, it's in the oven. And I have a special surprise for you later".

He went and changed clothes and came back and helped her get dinner on the table.

She lit some candles, and turned on some soft music.

They had a nice dinner, and then she cleaned up the kitchen.

He was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Hot tub honey?"

"Sure".

She went and put on his favorite bathing suit- bright blue with gemstones. She came back and fixed them some drinks, and headed to the hot tub. He had put on his swimsuit, and was setting up the music.

She climbed in, and he joined her.

She snuggled up to him, and put her legs across his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed a few times, and then he looked at her.

"Is this the surprise, babe?"

"No, honey. The surprise is that they accepted my paperwork for retirement, and they found that I had several unused sick days. So they are making us take them, and that meant that today was my last day. I am officially retired".

He kissed her. "Congratulations, babe".

She straddled his lap.

"So that means that we can do this whenever we want to, day or night".

He kissed her, long and slow, and they made out for several minutes.

They ended up having mad, passionate sex right there in the hot tub, and then in one swift motion, he picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, and they made love again.

It was the most romantic evening they had spent in weeks.

After they were done, he got up and turned off the hot tub, and then went inside and locked the door and set the alarm. He came back to the bedroom to find Chris wearing the lingerie that he loved, and spraying his favorite perfume all over the sheets.

He climbed into bed next to her and they embraced. He kissed every inch of her body, and they made love again, and then laid there, chatting.

"I can't believe I am retired. It's over, just like that".

"I know. It seems long when you are doing it, but short when it's done".

"Yes, that's so true, honey. It was over in the blink of an eye, almost. I learned a lot from it, and I am excited to stay home with you and vacation with you, and do whatever with you".

"That's the best part, babe. Doing it with you. Years ago, if I had retired then, I would have been all alone, nobody to share it with. But now, we have each other. That is the best part".

She nodded, and then kissed him, and they snuggled up and fell asleep.


End file.
